


A Blind Game Called Love

by Hopelessly_Obsessed



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Some angst, blind date au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessly_Obsessed/pseuds/Hopelessly_Obsessed
Summary: Tessa and Scott blind date au





	A Blind Game Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I'm back. I have finished my first year of college so I now have more time to write! This is going to be really fluffy and a little angsty, slow burn. As always hope you guys like it! :)

Tessa groans as she parks her car in the restaurant parking lot. She has been on more dates than she can count in the last six months and tonight is no different. Already this week she has been on four. Every waking minute, that she isn’t busy with work or at some other commitment, she has been going on blind dates.

It’s not like it’s her choice mind you, she would much rather be doing just about anything else than going on another blind date. But, her mother has set her up yet again with a man who “is perfect for you. He is handsome _and_ his parents own an incredibly large company.”

Perfect. Just what she needs. Another rich douche who thinks he’s all that and believes this will just be an easy night to get laid.

Tessa knows she shouldn’t judge the guy before she meets him, maybe he’s like her and has no interest in this “parents setting us up on a blind date thing.” But, almost all of her dates have been douches who could care less about finding love and more about getting in her pants. Except for that one time when the guy turned out to be gay, but his parents still thought they could “change” him.

Yeah that was about the only good date she has been on because they actually had a meaningful conversation. They even ended up becoming friends and still meet up for coffee occasionally.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to find someone to spend the rest of her life with, but she’d much rather do that herself than have her mom keep setting her up. Her mom thinks that if she sets up the dates it will be someone who she approves of. Mainly someone who she deems rich and handsome enough for her daughter.

Kate Virtue. The women behind this madness. Tessa’s mother Kate, owns a large corporate company in Toronto, but wanted to raise her family in London so she could be in the city but not _in_ the city. So she has previously done her job remotely from London, however now that all the kids have grown up, Tessa has found her mother hardly home in London and now most likely found in Toronto.

Of course Tessa loves and respects her mother, she was a great role model growing up, but ever since her company really took off nothing has been the same. They started seeing each other less and her mother has been hell bent on setting her up with a nice guy, “because Tessa, I want you to be taken care of,” even though her well being is probably the last thing on her mother's mind because if it was she wouldn’t be making her do this. Kate is more focused on her and their families image than anything else, which is a little hypocritical because her parents are divorced.

Despite the fact that Tessa is tired from the long week, she has an odd feeling of hope that maybe tonight this date will be different. She finally finds the power to get out of her car to see what date awaits her tonight.

Tessa arrives at the door of the restaurant, a handsome dark haired man opens the door for her and she enters the dimly lit building. It's one of the most popular date night restaurants in London, so she isn’t surprised it’s packed.

She looks around the restaurant and smiles at the blond haired man waving at her seated at a table across the room, he must be Brad, her date for the night. She was secretly hoping that the dark haired man who opened the door for her was her date (she has never really been attracted to blondes if she’s honest), but nevertheless Tessa makes her way over and introduces herself.

“Hi Tessa, I’m Brad.” The blonde haired man says. “It’s nice to meet you, why don’t you sit down and join me.”

Tessa takes her seat and the waiter comes over and they order their drinks. They sit in an uncomfortable silence until Brad speaks up first.

“So Tessa, your mother tells me you are a lawyer.” Brad questions.

“Yes,” Tessa responds, siping her wine, “I love my job and it’s very fulfilling at times, which evens out how much work it can be.”

“Ah I bet,” Brad replies after a moment, “So I’m assuming when you get married you’ll quit your job as a lawyer?”

“Um why is that?” Tessa spits back, stunned that he has actually stated that to her face. 

“Like you said it’s a lot of work and I know I’d want my wife to be a stay at home wife and eventually mother, so she can take care of things around the house and do everything else that women do.” Brad states back, seemingly unaware of Tessa’s increasing state of annoyance. She really thought things had changed, but I guess she has assumed wrong because this guy is still a living, breathing dumbass. 

“Well times have changed.” Tessa decides to respond civilly, as she doesn’t have the energy to argue tonight. There goes my hope for a good date, she thinks. Except she must be that tired that she accidentally said that out loud and now her date is looking at her like he’s about to make a scene.

“What the hell.” Brad says instead and Tessa is thankful he hasn’t expressed a huge outburst. “You know what? Bitches aren’t my type anyways, so I think I’ll just leave.” Brad then stands up and pushes in his chair, heading toward the door, his drink virtually untouched and not offering to pay for it.

Well that’s a new record, Tessa thinks while letting out a small laugh, not even making it through drinks. She yawns and decides its not worth it to stay and pay for an expensive dinner by herself. So when the waiter comes by to take her order, she declines and just pays for the drinks. 

As Tessa heads out towards the door, she is distracted as she is trying to walk and put her wallet back into her purse and bumps directly into a table causing the man to spill his drink all over.

“Oh my God,” Tessa exclaims, “I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t having the best night anyways, so it just puts a cherry on top of this story I’m going to tell all my buddies later.” The man responds, a hint of joking in his tone, but Tessa isn’t quite sure. When she looks up at him she begins to apologize again, but stutters when she realizes it’s the man from before that she hoped was her date. She bends down to grab the glass on the floor before she realizes that he is doing the same and they end up doing a weird forehead bump thing. Tessa’s face readens, but the man just lets out a low laugh. 

“I’m so so sorry.” Tessa apologizes again. “Here let me pay you back for that drink.”

“No, no it’s fine I was totally joking.” The man responds. “Well not about the bad night, but the drink is really no problem it wasn’t even that good.” Tessa smiles gratefully and is about to head out to leave when the man stops her. 

“Would you like to sit?” The man asks her. “I know this is probably weird, it’s definitely weird, but I saw you come in and then saw your date leave, so would you like to join me? You totally don’t have to, I mean I could be an axe murder for all you know.” 

Tessa laughs at his joke. If it was anyone else she’d probably be scared or suspicious, but she has the same feeling from earlier in the car, like maybe she is meant to be here. 

“For all you know _I_ could be the axe murder.” She jokes back. He lets out his low laugh again and smiles, his eyes crinkling, as Tessa takes the seat across from him. “I’m Tessa, Tessa Virtue.”  

“Nice to meet you Tessa Virtue.” He says emphasizing the end of her last name. “I’m Scott Moir. So was your date that bad?” 

“Well yes considering he was trying to tell me how to live my life after only 20 minutes of knowing each other.” Tessa supplies back. “ _And_ we didn’t even make it through drinks, that’s a new record for me.”  

“So you do this often then?” Scott questions, but not mockingly more like he actually cares about what she is going to answer. 

“Unfortunately yes, my mom is a ‘big hotshot in the corporate world,’” Tessa responds with finger quotes, “she is set on me meeting a guy, but not for my own well being, mostly for stuff that she wants. So I couldn’t even tell you how many blind dates I’ve been on, and not one has been worthwhile.” 

“I can totally relate.” Scott says back after a moment, and Tessa is confused for a second until he explains. “My parents have been trying to set me up with what seems like everyone's eligible daughter they know. And I guess I’ve just been to nice to say no and I know they are just trying to help me, but I think I can manage finding someone to spend my life with on my own.” Tessa nods and agrees. “I can’t say mine date was as bad as yours but it definitely wasn’t good. I feel like ordering the food and then leaving before it comes is much worse than leaving before you order.” Scott says laughing and Tessa joins in. 

“I agree.” she responds. “I guess parents don’t realize that we want to live our lives how we want, don’t they?” 

“I love my parents, but really my love life?” Scott adds. Comfortable silence overtakes them, until Tessa fills it. 

“So what are we having?”

“Well, you’re having salad and I’m having chicken.” 

“Then I’m definitely stealing some of your chicken.” Tessa looks up and finds Scott already looking at her, his eyes scanning her face. He smiles and she smiles back, their moment soon being interrupted when the waiter arrives to bring them their food. 

The food is excellent and the company even better. This is the first date that Tessa has actually enjoyed and it isn’t even a date. They talk throughout the meal and Scott tells her he is a firefighter for the London firefighter department and she tells him she’s a lawyer. They talk about work for awhile and then move onto family and other random things that she usually only talks about with her best friends, but something allows her to feel comfortable and she feels like she could talk to Scott about anything even if they have just met. 

Of course she keeps her promise of stealing some of his chicken and it feels natural and not weird or forced. She tries not to smile too hard when Scott fake swatts away her hand as she reaches for his chicken and tries even harder not to blush when he ends up grabbing her hand, holding it for a few seconds before giving it a squeeze. 

She has also been laughing the entire time. Scott has turned out to be nice, handsome, and funny. 

When they have both finished their meals, and Scott has paid for the bill (which Tessa begged him to split, which he did not), she finds herself not wanting to leave, her tiredness from before fading. 

Tessa suddenly becomes anxious. What if she doesn’t see him again? What if he was just being kind, like he said, and is just waiting to get out of here. However, her fears are suddenly washed away when he offers his hand to help her up and they walk out of the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back, leading the way. When they manage to make it outside the restaurant, Tessa turns towards Scott, his hand still on her back so it’s more like he’s holding her in his arms. 

“I’d love to talk more, but I do have an early shift in the morning.” Scott says, gazing into her eyes. Tessa feels relieved when he says this. 

“Of course,” she replies back, now smiling, “how about lunch after your shift?” Tessa hopes she isn’t being to forward and worried that Saturday is too soon to see each other again. 

“Yes, I’d love that.” Scott says happily, “here I’ll give you my number.” 

Tessa types his number into her phone and texts him so he has hers.

“I’ll text you tomorrow.” She says, but he doesn’t remove his hand quite yet. She’s suddenly aware of their close proximity and it feels like his hand is going to burn a hole through her shirt.

“Yeah.” Scott says shaking his head a bit, taking him out of his daze and removes his hand from her back. Tessa instantly misses his hand on her. “Yeah, see you tomorrow Tessa.”

She won’t lie. She smiled the whole drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated and help me continue writing, thanks! :)


End file.
